


beginnings

by savaged



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, FC Barcelona, M/M, camp nou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday during the UEFA Champions League, Neymar's mouth colliding against Leo Messi's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings

He wasn't really talking about this when he first offered Neymar to swap jerseys.

There were a few knocks on the door of the male's bathroom before they even started, but the brazilian showed lack of interest at anything that interrupted whatever in the path he was trying to accomplish, and Leo noticed he worked the same during the match.

He didn't, however, look the same as now.

A drop of sweat slid through his temple, rolling and crashing on the tiled ground silently. Along many others, as his tan skin was damp and sticky with heat rising from his lower back to his nape, and his muffled pants were canceled out by a dick in his mouth.

Not any guy's dick though, like -Leo thinks,- he's probably used to. He looks too friendly and 'swaggy' and stuff, Leo puts a name to it, to be one hundred percent into big breasts and lady curves. In part that's why Lionel didn't trust the guy to be alone for a long time with him, but agreed after gazing the boy on his knees before the closed door of the bathroom, begging for a cock and hushing Lionel before he could yell for help. Truth be told, Leo needed some for his boner after two minutes coming from a tense match and a lot of sexual tension built between them the last three months or so on. Who would have taught him fuckbuddies are the chocolate topping of your vanilla ice cream? Neymar's shaky breathing while lowering Leo's pants around his thighs was -if not anything else,- why Leo had grabbed the back of Neymar's head making him go further than he'd have gone before. He choked. He was helping himself with a hand now, and running his tongue along the underside of Lionel's cock, ending with a thread of drool attaching his tongue to his head.

Leo bit his lower lip, forbidding his almost pornographic image to moan. This was not him. Not with a coworker, new guy of the team, hot brazilian at a Camp Nou's bathroom. Both of them alone. Doing this kind of stuff. The nasty, wet sound of lips kissing his dick reached his ears, also feeling them, and he had to push his head back throwing his hips in direction of the hand wrapping around it. Neymar. He almost felt offended this guy got all the fun to himself while he suffered from terrible lust up there, watching him lazily take small turns to suck him and then let it be.

"Don't fuck with me, come on," he grunted and pressed his lips roughly, blushing at himself for even daring to speak. But it's just that he couldn't take it anymore, he _needed_ Neymar's mouth sucking him, tight lips. He found himself wanting this more than he wanted to score at a fucking match. He was desperate.

Neymar smirked and Messi felt the motion of that gesture because the brazilian's lips were hovering above his pelvis. "This is your first time, relax."

What did he mean by that? Of course this wasn't his first time? Did he mean his first time with him? No time for questions. Neymar had just pressed the tip of his cock against the inside of one cheek. Whatever. Nothing mattered anymore, pink soft cushions wrapped around his dick in in-and-out motions, and humming went within it sending shivers down his spine. The tongue pressed on him adding extra wetness, his slick drool making it easy to deepthroat for Neymar, sending Leo near the ceiling and whimpering like an embarrassed schoolgirl. His mouth was dry. His thick thighs pushed into Neymar's shoulders.

He found it so bizarre, the way they're there and not in the bus with the rest of the team and mouthed an embarrassing "hurry up," because his voice came out all high-pitched and broke in the middle of the order. Neymar bobbed his head -like devoted- to one of the kings of football, swallowing. He moved his tongue in circles and the fingers slightly ruffling his hair now pulled, and Leo stood on the tip of his feet, giving Neymar what he wanted, sighing Neymar's name out loud for both of them to hear.

And suddenly, that's it. Lionel felt the rush. He put the boy's head between his hands, thumbs pressing and caressing the cheeks of the brazilian, and pushed Neymar as far as he could go; lips reaching the base of his cock. He relaxed so Leo could hit the back of his throat and come in him with a deep, loud moan, going completely red, squinting his eyes and leaving his mouth open to pant some more.

The brazilian slowly took him out of his mouth and cleaned from his lips what he couldn't swallow, licking it off his fingers with closed eyes. Once he opened them to look up to Leo, their stares met, so he smiled. The other didn't. Lionel looked away bitting his bottom lip not returning the gesture, and cut a piece of toilet paper turning his back to the boy who stood up, rubbing his knees, kind of stressed to realize Leo's attitude and put a hand on his shoulder, calling his name.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Leo started to clean himself and glared down, focused on his task. He pulled his pants up that previously hanged around his pale mid-thighs, and Neymar tanned fingers were all over him in less than he could expect. Leo threw him a glance and swept them away, apprehensiveness taking all of him.

"You had some stains in you-"

"Can you leave me alone? It's good now, you can leave."

Neymar opened his mouth and eyes, eyebrows raising. It's not madness. It's... Being blank, simply it, being simply unable to react before Lionel. He then went pink and pale closing his lips softly, nodding solemnly. "Yes. Yes, sorry."

He swayed his hips walking towards the door of the small washroom and didn't look back when he closed the door, leaving his teammate behind.

Leo's back slid through the wall until his legs and bottom hit the floor and let out a big sigh, burying his head into his arms.


End file.
